Horatio Hornblower: The Pirate Queen
by PearlTentacle
Summary: Lt. William Bush did not know what to make of the Lady Isabelle Edrington, just, she looked oddly familiar. Like a captain he once encountered...Lt. BushOFC HHOFC
1. Hurricane

Disclaimer: If you recognize it/him/her, it is not mine (belongs to A & E). Plot, fanciful descriptions and otherwise, however, all mine!

HORATIO HORNBLOWER: THE PIRATE QUEEN

Chapter One: _Hurricane_

The pirate ship _Hurricane_ was not well known in these waters—the coast of England being so crowded with various naval frigates that piracy rarely ventured close to the Foggy Island. Therefore, when a spindly bow and narrow black ship quietly nudged into the harbor at Portsmouth, no one paid it much mind. In fact, it was not acknowledged as a ship at all. For, what was a ship that had no sails?

Captain Hornblower paused in his reports to look out the window. The water was calm and gulls swirled overhead in lazy sweeps—it was a sweet and picturesque harbor, save for a single black presence among the smaller fishing boats: the only black ship docked, or, for that matter the only black ship that he had ever seen.

When he noticed the vessel docked nearly a week ago, he dismissed it as wreckage, perhaps a merchant ship that met with the French fleet further offshore and out of range of British defense canons. It certainly looked like it had gone through battle. But that explanation rang false, for one, the ship was long and narrow, too much for a merchant transport, it had the general bow structure of clippers for speed, but the hull of a frigate. As for its guns...well, none that he could see, but it was hard to tell for sure what with the entire ship a dense, velvet black. A second inspection revealed that there was significant damage to the stern, one of the topsail masts had been knocked off (not that it mattered, there were no sails to speak of), and judging by the way the ship had drifted haphazardly into harbor, it was likely that the rudder and steering system may have been damaged as well.

Lately, with each passing day, he was growing increasingly concerned. What did happen to the sails? Where was the crew of such a dismal looking ship? And where was the captain for that matter? How did the ship even really get here?

Unmindful of the captain's questions, the ship _Hurricane _floated quietly in the Portsmouth harbor, biding her time. She was a hardy and patient ship—her mistress would come soon, she knew it.

8888

Captain Isabelle Du Lac did not appreciate being kept waiting, and having spent the past four months stuck in a Spanish cell, particularly did not appreciate being kept waiting even longer. But the tavern was boisterous and crowded and she supposed that it was likely the other party was having the same trouble finding her as she him.

Grabbing a mug of ale, she sighed and slid down into an empty table on the edge away from the majority of the crowd. She would wait for him to come to her, eventually he would, they all did: she was easy to spot among people.

It wasn't a terribly long wait.

He approached the table cautiously, even though this was a planned, agreed meeting, he was still wary of the captain and unwilling to arouse her suspicions or her famous temper. It was harder than anticipated to find her, there was a fighting competition earlier, and supporters of the champion had overrun the tavern. He stood, in a hesitant poise above the captain. She was sleeping and he took a moment to observe.

He was told that the captain was a beautiful, but terrible woman, and in the dimness of the tavern he finally understood what people meant by that. There was the glowing skin, the fine bone structure and tumbling brown hair. And then...no, for all her beauty, Isabelle Du Lac could not overcome the drooped and stretched scar across her face, where the burn tissue was slick with a hard shine. Although...although, the man had seen burn scars before, and there was something odd about this one. What, he really could not say.

A brisk light tap and Isabelle Du Lac jerked awake.

8888

"This is getting ridiculous." Horatio sighed, "The damn wreck's been in harbor for over a week, the admiralty is starting to notice..., and with no one knowing the vessel's origin, and unpaid docking fees it's more or less a burden on the navy, not to mention a sore sight".

"Sir, have you gone aboard or made some inquiry around the docks?" Lt. William Bush asked, eyes flitting as he watched Horatio pace about the small office.

"No, I haven't had time, with the report from our last commission and trying..." Horatio sighed in frustration, "Trying to restock the _Hotspur. _It almost cannot be done what with five other naval frigates restocking as well. No, none of those are excuses, I could have found the time, it's simply...well something Mathews mentioned rather, in passing."

"Mathews?"

"Yes...he said—he said that he recognized the bow on that ship, when he was stationed off the West Indies, he swears it's the _Hurricane._"

"The Du Lac pirate ship?" Bush arched a brow. "But's that's impossible. The _Hurricane _sank a month ago, off San Domingo. Captain Hutch reported it in."

"Yes, I know, that's why I found Mathews' statement disturbing. But you know Hutch, it's likely that he didn't even—" Horatio was interrupted by knock at the door. "Come in."

At his reply, young Midshipman Orrock entered, and stated: "Lt. Cornic's compliments sir, but the black ship in the harbor sir, its docking fees have been paid for and a Lord Edrington has come to remove it from your care."

"Edrington? What's he—what does he mean my care?" Horatio spluttered momentarily at a loss in front of his junior officer. "Ahem, very well, please tell Lord Edrington that I will be out shortly."

Orrock nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

"Sir?"

"What does he mean? What—" Horatio frowned, "It's no use fretting, hm, better go see what Edrington is about this time. Mr. Bush, ask the crew to get going with the shipyard men and hurry up the supplies stock. The next commission should be announced this afternoon, today," and he stepped out of the room, a bit distracted without waiting for his first Lieutenant's answer.

"Yes, sir." Bush replied slightly amused at his Captain.

8888

As Horatio rounded the bend of the shipyard towards the wharf, he felt a sense of apprehension, and he shivered a little. Whatever Lord Edrington was 'up to', if indeed he was up to any such thing at all, was not going to please him.

The man standing in full dress uniform had not aged a day it seemed. The last time Horatio saw him, he had been dazed with Mariette's death but could still easily pick out, to his bitterness at how little of world changed with her passing, the crisp lines and bright red of the Major's tall form. Of course, it was Colonel Edrington now, he had been recognized soon after their excursion with the French Colonel and then his bravery and tactics at the seizure of the Cape of Good Hope had garnered another promotion. And now, the man before him stood with that familiar stiff posture and slightly haughty expression, the only differences were the three additional stars on his insignia, and the extra lace and embroidering that decorated his uniform.

"Captain Hornblower, I see you've acquired a ship of your own. Keeping busy, I presume." Edrington's features lightened in a greeting smile.

"Lord Edrington, you bastard! Why on—" Here Horatio stopped, flustered. A young lady stood just behind Edrington's left shoulder, one amber eye peering over at him.


	2. The Lady Edrington

Disclaimer: Please see Chapter One. The use of Tortuga is not from Pirates of the Caribbean, Tortuga was a real pirating and privateering port.

A/N: And please! Review!

Chapter Two: The Lady Edrington

She had heard stories about the young—some called him upstart—Captain of the _Hotspur, _the young girls at various society balls often giggled and swooned over mentions of his cunning and heroic deeds. "It was a pity," They all murmured, "That he's married, and to such a common, plump little thing, like a fisherman's wife, hardly a lady at all. Some _Maria._" It was this little tidbit that had interested her at the time, for a successful naval officer to marry anyone less than a society lady was odd. What sort of man would take such a risk? Was it love? Or passion? Some lust? All the above? But peering at the Horatio Hornblower in front of her...she was a little disappointed, there was nothing of the impressive stories in this flustered person. Rather, he seemed...slightly awkward.

Isabelle smirked.

* * *

Horatio stopped at the sight of the girl—woman—lady in front of him. She was horribly scarred, burn tissue across the right side of her face. Yet, there was a twinkle in her eye and he had the oddest sensation that she was seizing him up. And he wasn't sure if he liked her conclusion. 

"Right, er—" Horatio winced as he fumbled.

"This is Lady Isabelle Edrington, my sister, and that," at this Lord Edrington, indicated the black ship bobbing in the water behind them "Is my ship. The _Libertine_. And here..." He took a sealed letter out of his jacket and handed it to Horatio. "Is your new commission, Mr. Hornblower, courtesy of Admiral Bane."

Horatio opened the parchment, finger sliding under the heavy wax, and quickly scanned the document. The ship _Libertine..._owned by Lord Edrington II...shall escort passenger, Lady Edrington...venture to Caribbean...protection of vessel and passenger—

He stopped and carefully re-read the statement. Shall escort the Lady Edrington as a passenger aboard the sloop _Hotspur _and look to the safe return of passenger and the ship _Libertine _to the port of Tortuga...so, he hadn't misread. Startled he glanced up to find said passenger Lady Edrington watching him with an amused expression. She was quite lovely actually, beautiful even, despite…but his gaze had lingered too long and Lady Edrington frowned breaking eye contact.

"Questions...Mr. Hornblower?" Colonel Edrington asked, "You seem confused."

Horatio blushed. "No, my lord. I was just somewhat surprised...this, _this _vessel is yours?" He looked to Edrington questioningly.

"Yes." At this question Lord Edrington was actually starting to look a little uncomfortable himself, but recovered quickly. "A prize ship, French. Are you questioning the taste of a nobleman Mr. Hornblower? _Most _impolite."

"Ha—h'm, uh. No, I was jus—," Horatio realized Edrington's teasing tone, once again, he was being too serious. Blushing again, he fidgeted with his next question: "May I inquire as to why the Lady Edrington and the _Libertine _are traveling to Tortuga? Surely a known pirate port is no place for a lady."

"Yes, _that_." Edrington paused and glanced at his sister. "Well, our family actually has a friend in that area, not a pirate of course, a _privateer, _he will take my sister on to Port Royal, where she will be visiting family, the ship is meant for him, for his efforts in wartime for the British Empire. He was injured in the last battle, and cannot come himself. A Captain Abraham Blauvelt, I'm sure you'll have heard of him."

Yes, Horatio _had_ heard of the man. He was the dapper sort, a 'reformed sinner', pirate turned privateer, and completely untrustworthy. But, he was endorsed by the crown, and apparently, by the Edringtons as well.

"Very well, my lord. Lady Edrington, I shall be honored to have you as my guest aboard the _Hotspur. _I must beg your pardon, if we are to leave by the next day I need to complete the resupply of my ship. I wish you goodday." With that, Horatio made a small bow to the Lady and the Colonel then turned, briskly exiting as he came.

* * *

They were seated in the parlor of their Portsmouth estate, taking in the afternoon tea, when Edrington spoke up. 

"Isabelle, you do understand that you must be of the utmost discretion in this matter, I've already put a lot on the line getting you out of that Spanish hellhole and recovering the _Hurricane._ Now this. I cannot risk anymore." Lord Edrington stared at his sister almost pleadingly. "When will you give up this silly adventure of yours and settle down? You _are _of marrying age Bella! No more!"

Isabelle Edrington glared at her brother, "A silly adventure? Settle down? Into what? An _insipid _life of tea parties and tight gowns? Smiling and fanning until I go mad? Or shall I gulp down the laudanum like mother?" She softened at Edrington's worried frown. "I know you're concerned, but this is right for me. You know that I would not allow any _man_ to bind me, I'd only get worse." She chuckled a little.

"I want you to be happy, Isabelle."

"I am happy."

"I want you to be secure." Lord Edrington insisted.

"Life's too short to waste '_being secure_'," Isabelle answered with a wry grin. "Besides, how else to better annoy my exceedingly proper older brother? Than to be Isabelle Du Lac, the scourge of the seven seas!"

* * *

Lt. Bush didn't quite know what to do with the distraught Captain. He'd only seen him like this one other time, on Horatio wedding day. He paced and fidgeted and sighed, until Bush could take no more. 

"Sir, are you alright?"

"What? Oh, er, right, yes, I'm quite fine, thank you Mr. Bush. Now, we'll need to hasten the supplies, I've just been commissioned to escort Lady Edrington and the ship _Libertine _to Tortuga, we leave the next day. If you would make sure my cabin is suitably outfitted, that would be appreciated." Horatio concluded with a quick nod.

"A passenger, sir?" Bush was puzzled, the _Hotspur _was not some travel vessel, what business did a Lady Edrington have aboard it?

"Not quite just a passenger, the Colonel Edrington's sister, we're to take her to Captain Abraham Blauvelt, and the _Libertine_ as his prize for his efforts on behalf of the crown. It's a reasonable commission Mr. Bush." Horatio looked at his most trusted lieutenant, a slight plea in his eyes.

"Of course sir, I'll get right to it." Bush smiled and left the room.

* * *

The next morning came with a light breeze, some sun and a good prospect for sailing. Horatio smiled and watched as the last of the supplies finally made it below decks. He and Lt. Bush had come on board early that morning (after a meeting with Colonel Edrington with last minute details about the trip and his sister, he apologized as he was not going to be able to send her off properly, he'd just recieved a dispatch and needed to prepare) to make sure there wasn't anything missing or out of place with their slightly rushed schedule. Now it's was only a matter of waiting for Lady Edrington to arrive. 

Finally, Midshipman Orrock pointed out the rowboat heading towards the _Hotspur, _a frilly hat and head visible over the men's heads. There were only two modest trunks visible, and for that, Horatio was grateful, women of the upper class were known for their extensive luggage. As the the boat drew closer he began to recover some of that fluster that had come over him the previous afternoon. And as Lady Edrington was being hoisted up on deck, he only became more nervous. So preoccupied with seeming composed, he did not notice his First Lieutenant's face as he caught sight of the young lady.

Nor did he catch Lady Edrington's own peculiar reaction.

* * *

A/N: I ask again, please review! At least let me know if it's bad. 


	3. The Storm

Chapter 3: The Storm

Bush did not know what to make of this demure Lady Edrington. When he had first seen the woman he thought he had instantly recognized her. His years in the outer post of Port Royal had brought him into contact with many of the Caribbean's pirating vermin—one in particular, a Captain Isabelle Du Lac. She had been a hard one to chase, known for capturing and plundering with tricks and schemes rather than violence, it had taken considerable strategy to hunt down the elusive Du Lac. In the end, it had taken one traitor among her crew: a spurned lover, so to speak, to locate her ship, the _Hurricane. _

And when he finally saw, her, even the hard-bitten Bush had to admit she was magnificent. She was nothing like a lady, but nothing like a pirate either. Polite, for one, and well read, but totally irreverent nonetheless and took no small amount of joy in going against the laws—both of society and king. All flashing eyes and flyaway hair.

But she had no scar. And that was what made him reconsider. _That _pirating Isabelle did not have any mar on her face, save one white scar across her right brow. _This _Lady Isabelle was disfigured, and very shy. In the past week or so at sea, he didn't remember the lady ever on deck, in fact he didn't think she had come out of her room at all. Instead, invitations to dine were politely declined by her dressing maid and Horatio's attempts at socializing were similarly rebuked. When they were able to enter her cabin to speak to her, she mostly kept her head down and replied in quiet almost monosyllables. It was…to say the least…slightly frustrating.

"Captain, sir, Mr. Heyman's spotted storm clouds ahead sir," Midshipman Orrock reported to Horatio.

"Glass."

Orrock handed the scope to his captain and Horatio raised to his eye, yes, his earlier suspicions were correct, they would hit the storm in an hour or so, by the look of it, it would be a bad one.

"Styles! Get that rigging retied on the topsail! Mr. Bush! Check that loose canon there, Quickly now!" Horatio shouted over the gales of wind and rain. The _Hotspur _pitched violently on the sea at the whim of each wave and splash.

The deck was a complete chaos of men and rope, all scrambling about for a sure footing. And then suddenly, there was Lady Edrington, Lt. Bush glanced up from the canon to see her head peeking above deck. He struggled over the stairs and reached towards her.

"Lady Edrington! What are you—you _must—."_

Her face turned towards him, full of exhilaration and delight, she opened her mouth to speak whenthe ship suddenly pitched forward and Lt. Bush reached out towards her, trying to secure the lady, but in his panic for the slight woman he had overestimated and caught the side of her face, another pitch and just as suddenly they were both below decks, Bush sprawled across Lady Edrington, something in his grasp.

Colonel Andrew Edrington fretted. He hated fretting, lords of noble blood did not worry in such a girlish manner. But the thought of his sister aboard a ship captained by possibly the sharpist mind in the navy made him fret. Hopefully she had enough sense to stay out of their way. It was such a _precarious_ situation! All one had to do was lift her sleeve a bit or even grasp her face and the entire charade would be over. Oh, her _face_, why on earth did he agree to that feather-brained plan of hers? Half the time they couldn't even get it to stay on.

News of a storm brewing in the Cortiz area only made him more nervous. It was right in the _Hotspur_'s route, surely they would hit and surely, knowing his sister, Lady Edrington would not be able to resist a good storm.

"She loves the rain."

There was a flap of skin. There was a very real flap of skin in his hand. Lt. Bush stared up at Lady Edrington with absolute confusion. There was no scar now.

A/N: There doesn't seem to be much interest in this story, so I'm discontinuing it on Thanks!


End file.
